Calamity of Errors
by Jade-Max
Summary: Set During the "Turbo" Movie – which I had to find and watch. A vignette series of "Missing moments" fics, 1st person POV observation and introspections.
1. Kimberly’s Capture

August 2007

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Saban and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** And the bunnies keep breeding… started while working on my 3rd fic but after I wrote my 4th… in as many days…

**Summary:** Set During the "Turbo" Movie – which I had to find and watch. A vignette series of "Missing moments" fics, and 1st person POV observation and introspections. Tommy & Kimberly

* * *

**Calamity of Errors - Turbo**

_**Vignette 1 - Kimberly's Capture**_

_Her_ image came on the viewing screen in the Command Center and it was like time seemed to stop.

The image of Kimberly seemed to freeze on the viewing monitor, staring straight at him - _through_ him – looking for rescue as she searched her surroundings. He couldn't breathe; it was like a pressure valve had been closed, preventing him from taking action. He couldn't move, though the overwhelming urge to rush to her rescue urged him to action.

She was a beautiful as he remembered. Her hair hung down to her shoulders, shining blue in the light of the viewer but he didn't need to see the color to know it was chestnut brown, or that her eyes were the color of caramels. He didn't need to touch her to know her skin would still be soft or her body just as fit as it had always been. He didn't need to hear her speak to remember the sound of her voice, or the way it made his heart pound in his chest.

He didn't see the look Kat gave him, or the hurt that shone in her eyes.

Kimberly's image was burned behind his retinas, blocking out all else, the shock of seeing her again having paralyzed him with the inability to act. He'd always wondered what it would be like to see her again, and now he knew

It was like being sucker punched, getting hit with a low blow and being left breathless and paralyzed, unable to move. It was like dying but living all at once. Seeing her was like a breath of fresh air after living on a half-ration of oxygen or like seeing the sun after a major thunder or snow storm. It was pain and pleasure, conflict and peace, his world being shattered only to be reborn all at the same time.

When he said her name it was but a whisper and he was barely conscious of the fact that he had. It wasn't until he forcefully shook himself and Kat's regard finally penetrated the spell in which he'd been lost that he realized what he was doing.

Kimberly didn't belong to him anymore; she'd found someone else and so had he.

But Kat was no Kim and while the look on Kat's face made him guilty enough to identify both Kimberly and Jason unnecessarily. He managed to pull himself together, shaking off the shock of Kimberly's sudden reappearance with difficulty, and turned to the rest of the Rangers to begin planning their rescue.

While no longer a Power Ranger, and no longer his girl, Kimberly was still special to him - would likely always be special to him – and the need to rescue her was no less pressing than it had been in the past. It likely never would be.


	2. Wet Suited Decoys

_**Vignette 2 – Wet Suited Decoys **_

"Tommy! They're decoys."

"I have to check the other one!" He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn't take the chance. What if only one of them was a decoy and the other was Kimberly? What if she'd been tied up and weighed down deliberately to drop to the ocean floor?

Panic threatened to choke him as Adam struggled to keep his head above water, shouting at him to stop. But he couldn't. He had to check, he had to be certain. He had to know, to put his mind at ease – to be _sure_ he hadn't abandoned Kimberly to the Ocean's depths.

Only the sight of the first decoy being pushed into his face finally brought home the reality of the situation.

He didn't remember the swim to shore, but when he climbed out he settled on one of the nearby rocks and sucked in deep breaths of fresh air, trying to clear his head. Kimberly was still in the villain's hands; safe for the moment and not screaming for him from the depths of the waves. His throat closed.

Swallowing hard to clear the sudden knot, he inhaled, trying to ease the ache in his chest and the fear which had caused the adrenaline to pump through his veins. He attempted to calm himself, and it was only then he noticed he was shaking. His hands were dripping, but not straight down. They were making a water pattern from their vibrations. He clenched his fists together bracing himself on his forearms as he leaned on his knees.

He was a wreck and trying to hide it.

Since Kimberly's reappearance he'd been off centered, distracted, and he was endangering his team. He knew it, but he didn't know how to avoid it. Kimberly was a part of him, the part that pushed him to keep fighting when things got tough, and she needed him. That fact alone was enough to push him forward, but having her captured once more – captured in a place he couldn't reach – was like slow torture. His brain kept inventing worst-case scenarios but none of them had included her being dropped into the ocean without tanks.

"Tommy?"

His head came up and he found Katherine and the other rangers looking at him with concern. He found a smile, pushing himself off the rock as he forced himself to put his concerns for Kimberly aside. "Sorry, I was just catching my breath. Let's go – time's running out."

The others turned, but the look Kat gave him was knowing and full of hurt – and he couldn't bring himself to do more than step up next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. He couldn't think of any words that would ease the pain and didn't even try. Kat had seen him with Kimberly and was under no illusions as to what he and she had shared.

Her arm snacked around his waist and squeezed, a gesture of friendly comfort, before she deliberately stepped away and moved forward to walk with the others.

Tommy found he couldn't blame her.


	3. Power Rangers to the Rescue

_**Vignette 3 – Power Rangers to the Rescue**_

Kimberly struggled against the ropes binding her and Jason, a move that sent them spinning slightly. The smile that spread across her face when she caught sight of what was happening was accompanied with a surge of pride and longing.

The Power Rangers were there to rescue them and still at their head... Tommy. Only he wore red now instead of green or white. She'd have known him anywhere. In a paper bag, covered from head to toe in tar, mud, snow or in the leotard of the Power Rangers outfit; his physique was unmistakable as was the leap of her heart.

It only acted that way whenever she laid eyes on Tommy - and only Tommy.

Seeing them in action sent a surge of longing through her veins. She wanted to be with them, wanted to rejoin them and help in the way she'd used to do. She wanted to be there to watch his back, have him watch hers and let him rescue her. Of course the last was a given – she needed rescuing now and he was here.

He was her white knight, protector and friend and the man who'd never done anything to hurt her; the man who would never let her down. She knew it with ever fiber of her being that whatever their history, Tommy would always be there for her. Not because he'd told her so, but because it was a fundamental part of him. It was his nature to help the damsel in distress – especially when _she_ was that damsel.

The fundamentals of who he was hadn't changed.

His attitude was clear in his stance, his presence enough to fill the room with energy and her with confidence. That hadn't changed either. Seeing him, even though he was suited, was like a jolt of electricity had been directed straight into her heart. It was enough to electrify her, push her into action and give her courage.

She struggled against the rope again as Divatox let her displeasure show. "Who invited you?"

Kimberly couldn't resist, her tone defiant but triumphant as well. Tommy had never let her down – she'd known he'd come for her. "We did! Power Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare."

She looked back in time to see the Red Ranger – Tommy - tilt his head and _somehow_ she _knew_ he was grinning at her impulsive defiance. He'd always loved it when she'd played the rebel. The rope suddenly jerked and she and Jason began their slow descent into the mouth of the volcano. Turning her head, she looked towards where Tommy was fighting several of the monsters, willing him to look at her just once.

And when he did, she didn't need to see his eyes through the visor as he called for her, fighting to get to her. She didn't need to see his eyes to know he was going to do everything in his power to get her out. She didn't need to hear him reassure her, didn't need to have the words. It was there in his posture, his determination; it was there in the way he said her name.

He would rescue her. Anything else was unacceptable.


	4. Misplaced

_**Vignette 4 – Misplaced**_

Tommy struggled against the monsters in the chamber when Kimberly's scream pierced him to the core – reaching in like a hand of ice to grip his heart. He turned, decking one of the henchmen with a right hook in time to see Divatox's monster companion at the wheel and Kimberly

"Kim!"

She called out for help over the fighting as she struggled against the rope. The look she cast him was desperate, almost pleading, but underlined with confidence. There, in her eyes, was the trust in him to save her. He kicked out, knocking two more of the monsters to the ground, struggling at an agonizingly slow pace as time seemed to slow. There were too many monsters, too many obstacles between he and Kimberly. He wasn't powerful enough, wasn't quick enough to reach her and stop this.

He wasn't going to make it.

No! He had to make it, he had to save her. He couldn't let her down, wouldn't let her trust in him be misplaced.

Kimberly and Jason dropped below the lip of the volcano as one of the monsters wrapped its arms around his waist and held him back even as he reached futilely for her half-way across the chamber.

"_Kim!"_

There was a flare of heat and fire and Kimberly's scream was suddenly cut off to be replaced by Divatox's maniacal laugh.

"Too late, Rangers. Even now they're becoming his spawns of evil."

Tommy broke free of the creature that had him in its grip, knocking it to the side as he struggled forward. But there were too many of them and he'd barely gone two steps before he'd been caught once more.

A shower of sparks and fire suddenly flared up and pillars of flame erupted on either side of the pit. Kimberly and Jacen reappeared and his heart leapt – they were alright! He broke free of the creature's hold, reaching for them. "Kimberly, Jason!"

Kimberly turned, her eyes flashing red as she look at them, looked at _him_ with an evil smile. Her hands lifted as she broke the chains of the manacles and shucked them from her wrists. Jason did the same, his eyes glowing with the same shade of red – but Tommy hardly noticed; he had eyes only for Kimberly.

She dropped from the raised sides, and he saw his chance.

"Kim!" Lunging forward he grabbed her by the shoulders. She didn't so much as hesitate, no signs of recognition in her face at all, as she threw him away and to the side.

He hit the wall, stunned. She hadn't even paused, hadn't thought twice about it – the evil spell had her completely in its thrall. Divatox's monsters closed in, blocking off his route to Kimberly and he was forced to defend himself as he watch Kim make a Bee-line for Katherine only to have Adam and Aisha get in her way.

One right hook later, he was able to look up as he heard Katherine's voice imploring Kim to fight the evil. Despite Kat's knowledge of what Kim meant to him, or perhaps because of it, she was imploring the woman she considered a friend to try and fight it. To remember the good person she was. Tommy had never been more proud of her than that moment – but it was a moment he didn't get a chance to relish.

Kimberly went after Katherine with a prejudice. Pulling her into an arm lock, she began bending the Pink Ranger towards the ground. Tommy reacted instantly. "No! Leave her alone!"

Kim didn't so much as twitch as he decked two of the monsters in quick succession, continuing her assault on Katherine. He reached her, pulling her from Katherine and spinning her about to face him. "Kimberly, no!"

She stared at him blankly, that evil smile on her lips, and he knew he had to try and reach her. Kimberly, the sweet, wonderful Kimberly he knew was locked inside the monster attacking them somewhere and he had to reach her. Reaching up, he pulled his helmet off and looked at her. "No. Look at me Kim. Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy."

She stared at him, her brow furrowed for a half second and in that moment time slowed. He saw the light in her eyes shift, coalescing into something he didn't understand even as the tint of evil seemed to recede. He saw the way her look changed – as she began to recognize him once more. He saw underneath it, to the heart of her where she still knew him, still thought about him – still cared.

"Yes, we're your friends!"

Katherine's words seemed to snuff out whatever had been happening inside Kimberly and she laughed evilly, staring right back at him, the red flash in her eyes indicating the evil had regained control. "Friends? I don't have any friends."

Tommy felt the blow as surely as if she'd struck him and was shocked when Jason suddenly spun him, forcing him on the defensive with a vengeance. His gaze strayed back to Kim as she lashed out, kicking Katherine in the stomach with a powerful shot. Jason forced him backwards and he was pushed against the edge. He was fighting his brother now, a man he considered closer than his own flesh and blood, and he refused to hurt him.

Just as he'd refused to hurt Kimberly so matter what she'd done. Even as Jason pushed him back towards the pit, he was frantically searching his mind for a way to help them. Some way to get them back to normal. Some way to restore his friends to themselves. He couldn't fail – they meant too much to him to even consider it.


	5. Broken

_**Vignette 5 – Broken**_

Kimberly came back to herself with a start as the magic of Larago and his family cleansed the evil from her soul and reasserted her basic goodness. The knowledge of what she'd done, who she'd deliberately targeted and the _why_ rushed back. She hadn't focused on Katherine because of Divatox's orders. She'd focused on Katherine because she resented her for having what Kimberly had been foolish enough to give up. She resented Kat for taking her place in every way.

She hadn't been able, even in her evil state, to hurt Tommy, but Katherine had been fair game. She looked around just in time to see Jason fly into the air as Tommy kicked him up and over, into the pit. Tommy, bless him, turned as he did, reaching out to catch Jason despite his charmed state.

Her heart swelled. This was the man she'd missed. This was the man she'd come home to see. Caring, despite the hurts inflicted, and always willing to help his friends no matter what state they were currently in. Always willing to do what was right – always willing to try. She saw his body slide a little before he caught and balanced himself against Jason's weight.

"Tommy! Hang on!" She rushed to his side, sliding onto her belly next to him and throwing her arms into the pit without any consideration for her own safety even as her legs planted to keep her firm.

Tommy glanced at her and their eyes locked even as her hands gripped Jason's wrist. "Kim?"

She couldn't smile with Jason hanging over the edge of the pit but she clung to him tenaciously even as she nodded. "I'm with you."

Their gazes never parted even as their arms jerked and danced with Jason struggling to free himself from their grip and doing nothing to help. Kim searched Tommy's eyes in those seconds, looking for _something_ she didn't quite understand or know what she wanted to see. But what she did see surprised her.

Hurt was expected – Tommy hadn't really seen her since she'd sent him that letter – but under all of that was joy. The joy from seeing her, of knowing she was safe – of knowing she was once more out of harm's way. It was the simply joy of having her near, the pleasure of her arm against his and the excitement of having her with him once more. Just having her around to lend a hand and back him up – the strength of teamwork from a team that had been broken and was once more repaired. The joy of having her – even briefly – at his side.

Those brief moments gave her hope that something, even if it was simply friendship, could be salvaged from the mess she'd made of things. Those brief moments were all she had as Divatox and her monsters closed in once more and an explosion sent them flying.


	6. Mended

_**Vignette 6 – Mended**_

Tommy searched for her after the fight, finding her sitting on one of the benches in the park with her journal. She smiled as he approached, closing the notebook and sliding over to offer him a seat. "Hey."

"Hey," he settled himself next to her, leaning forward to brace his forearms on his knees. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm good. I hear you guys have saved the shelter with that money you won."

"Yeah. It's really great, huh?" He paused. "Kim?"

She cocked her head at him with a half-smile. "Something on your mind, Tommy?"

"Something," his agreement was vague. "How've you been?"

"Since coming out of my spell daze or in general?"

"In general." He didn't look at her. "Are you happy, Kim?"

She cocked her head. "Define happy, Tommy."

He smiled faintly. "Do you like where you are and who you're with?"

"I've always enjoyed the Angel Grove Park - and _your_ company is never boring."

"I mean back in Florida."

"Oh." She straightened. "Well, I'm enjoying the challenges that coach gives me. I live on my own – but Jason's just down the hall."

"Jason." Tommy quirked a small smile. "I guess he must be your new guy then."

"Jason?" She cocked her head at him. "Tommy, I'm not dating Jason – I'm not dating _anyone_ right now."

"I guess things fell through for you then." He lifted his head to look at her. "What happened to the guy from your letter?"

"He wasn't as wonderful as I thought he was." She shrugged, smiling faintly. "Tommy, why'd you come looking for me? Kat's back with the gang celebrating – you should be with her, not me."

"I can be with her, Kim, but not _with_ her." He looked away. "But you're right – I shouldn't be here. Despite that, I'm here."

"Then why'd you come find me, Tommy?"

His lips twitched humorlessly. "I've never been able to stay away from you, Kim – you know that. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know that things were going well and that you were happy with your choices."

"No one is ever happy with _all_ of their choices and neither am I, but I'm content. I'm following my dream. How many teenagers can say that?"

Tommy weaved his fingers together, squeezing them. "Not many. I'm glad you feel you made the right decision in going to Florida. I know you would have eventually regretted staying here if you had."

Her hand slid onto his shoulder, squeezing until he looked up at her. Her expression was soft, her eyes shadowed by memories. "You didn't come find me to talk, Tommy Oliver. Why'd you come after me?"

"I miss you, Kim." He looked away, back to his hands. "Things aren't the same without you."

"I'm not here to stay, Tommy."

"I know." He squeezed his fingers together until his knuckles began turning white. "I wouldn't ask you to – I know how much your dream means to you." He took a deep breath. "That doesn't change the fact that I miss you. I miss talking to you on the phone, trading letters and your trips home. I miss knowing how things are with you – I don't like being cut out of your life."

She squeezed his shoulder and then dropped her hand. "That was your choice, Tommy."

"And one I regret." He lifted his head again. "I meant what I said when you left, Kim; I didn't want to lose you – and I feel I have - in every way."

Kimberly slid forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against the side of his head. His hands shifted, unlocking and coming up to wrap loosely about her arm. "I meant what I said to you before I left too, you know. No matter what happens, I will _always_ be here for you. In whatever capacity you want me."

"Except the one we had." He bowed his head for a moment and then shifted, sliding his arms around her waist and drawing her into a hug.

She returned it, sitting with him for long minutes like that. When she pulled back she managed a weak smile. "Maybe someday, Tommy – when we're both in the same place again. Until then, let's just be friends, alright?"

"Friends." He smiled, but the pain in his eyes had eased. Friendship was a start.

_fin_


End file.
